


31 Days

by SukiRikko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: (most of the time), Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cock Rings, Corset, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear Play, Femdom, Future Fic, Gags, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, Leashes, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Fuck, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Punishment bondage, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Wax Play, and it's only one (1) chapter, collaring, kink club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiRikko/pseuds/SukiRikko
Summary: Kinktober 2018 entries. Prompt Nineteen: Public.





	1. Introduction

So hey. Welcome to Suki’s gonna attempt Kinktober 2018 and first explicit work she's actually posted. As sort of person that likes a few of kinks for myself, I knew I really wanted to join one of these years. And here we are! I’m going to try to keep up as best as I can, but this really depends on how my work is that day and if I have the energy.

It should be obvious from the tags, but I picked to do Naegiri for the challenge. I really like having a BDSM relationship for the two and have my own head-canons on it, plus we need some more kinky stuff for them. In the timeline, this would be well after Hope Arc (I did list Makoto being 28 in one of the chapters so this would be within the year or two there), where the two are living together and dating while going to whatever sort of schooling they can to restart the academy. Chapters will not be in chronological order but I can make a list later if anyone so wishes.

Everything will be within their boundaries and of course consensual. As someone that is trying to learn more about the scene, this should be obvious. I will try to make this as realistic as possible so of course safeword usage, mistakes, anything goes pretty much as long as it falls in RACK and SSC. This also is depending if I can write it realistic as someone who has read a lot but have very little real life experience. (Also as someone who is a sub and doesn’t identify as a switch that has to make ideas like a Dominant.)

Most of these posts will be drabbles, like snapshots in a sense. Partly because of my energy and partly because I need more than one prompt to make a longer chapter and scene. However their length varies chapter to chapter. Also, every chapter will have a mention of some sort of kink, but not all of them will be explicit. I will list these in the beginning of the chapter so those of you who only came for the more sex oriented chapters can just skip to those.

I hope that made any iota of sense. (To those reading this after Oct. 6, yes I have deleted the list of topics for now. I may reput them up after the challenge. But I don't want to have another sense of giving hopes and end up changing the prompt last minute. I am only human and I want to do all kinks I write about justice or something my pop up where plans have changed. Thank you for understanding!)


	2. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Humiliation  
> Amount of words: 215  
> Other Tags: Public play  
> Level of Explicitness: Tame  
> Notes: Unfortunately, had to start this off with a really tame entry.

Makoto looked down once again at his menu as Kyoko started to order. However, it was fruitless for him to try to. He lightly looked over his menu as Kyoko finished telling the waiter her part of the order.

“All right...And for you?” the waiter asked as he looked over to the brunette.

He didn’t even try to answer. Makoto knew better not to answer or else risk punishment. Kyoko gave a beat before speaking up instead for the two.

“He’s a little hoarse, so he can’t really speak. I’ll be ordering for him.” Entirely false but with Kyoko’s poker face and Makoto hiding the soft blush behind his menu the waiter didn’t doubt it. He continued writing on his pad as Kyoko rattled off what Makoto would order. (To which she thankfully gave him a break and picked something he really liked) The waiter took the menus and left as Makoto passed a non-verbal puppy dog face to his girlfriend.

Reaching over and messing with his hair, Kyoko slightly smiled. “I’m sorry. But a little humiliation training didn’t hurt anyone,” she murmured so only Makoto could hear. With a soft peck on his cheek, she continued, “If you take this well I will make sure you will get a really nice reward, okay?”


	3. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Begging  
> Amount of words: 416  
> Other Tags: Bondage, cock ring, teasing, orgasm control  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit  
> Notes: And here's your apology in advance for not just this chapter but all chapters including sex. I have very little experience so hopefully it makes sense or at least actually work.

As Kyoko trailed down from Makoto’s neck to his stomach, she left a trail of kisses. The boy moaned and tried to reach down but his arms were securely attached to the headboard on the bed restricting him that movement. Even so, just hearing him moan and seeing him squirm to get out of his bondage just made Kyoko that much more merciless. As one of her hands trailed down to Makoto’s penis, currently in a cock ring to prevent him any sort of relief or orgasm, to circle around it and try to work him up every so often she would make a small bite on his chest or shoulders instead of just a kiss.

Kyoko could hear his moans getting even louder at that. So that was how close he was. Stopping the kisses and bites for a moment, she looked him in the eyes as she said, “What? Can’t hold it anymore pet? You know what you need to do then, or else you aren’t getting any release.”

“Mistress please.” Makoto wasn’t on the edge of tears yet, even though one of these days she will make him, but his voice sounded desperate. “I really can’t hold it in anymore. I need to orgasm!”

Lazily moving her hand from near Makoto’s penis to on his penis, Kyoko lightly hummed. “I don’t know...I need something more.” Lightly squeezing on his penis, Makoto groaned as that touch just made him remember how frustrated he was. “I’m going to let you try that again.”

“I…” Makoto took a soft sigh before continuing. “I need you Mistress. Please fuck my dirty cock! I will do anything you want!”

With the soft murmur of “good boy,” Kyoko kissed Makoto’s forehead before taking the cock ring off. After doing their usual preparation of lube, Kyoko eased herself on Makoto’s cock and making sure her boyfriend was ready she thrusted a few times before the two of them orgasmed, her first and then going a bit more so that Makoto had his release.

After giving him a few minutes to calm down, Kyoko helped Makoto out of his bonds. As soon as the brunette was free, he almost immediately took the water and candy off the nightstand. Kyoko cuddled him from behind in their aftercare ritual. But all Makoto could do was sigh and jokenly glare at his girlfriend. “You’re mean, you know that?”

Kyoko chuckled and kissed his cheek. “And you look so adorable begging, so we’re even.”


	4. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knife Play  
> Amount of words: 495  
> Other Tags: Fear play, safeword use, mind fuck, bondage, sensory deprivation  
> Level of Explicitness: Mid-explicit I think? There's nakedness but that's all you get  
> Notes: So I know I originally said that I was going to Sensory Deprivation for this chapter. But then I saw a few people already doing Sensory Deprivation and decided maybe to do one of the other ones that need love. (Which don't get me wrong, everyone doing it is doing great! If that makes sense.) So here's a bit of a different chapter, though I was still able to put in Sensory Deprivation in this chapter a bit I just realized.
> 
> And please if you're doing something a bit more intense make sure you communicate and have the proper training! There's my spheal of the day.

Makoto was the first one to walk into the bedroom, with Kyoko not too far ahead from what she needed to get. Well, he couldn’t tell because she refused to answer him every time he asked. So at this point he almost gave up. Keyword being almost. Before he even reached the bed, he tried asking once more, hoping to catch Kyoko off guard. “Um...So what is the plan for tonight?”

Before he had the chance to turn around and she how she would respond, Makoto could feel a cold and metal object running up his stomach and with a snap his shirt fell off. Oh, so that’s why she told him to wear a shirt he didn’t care too much about today. His gaze slowly looked up to Kyoko who was now in front of him. He couldn’t tell the exact emotion on her face but it was an odd mix of annoyance at hearing the question again and mischief that wanted to mess him up real bad. His eyes focused on the chef’s knife she was holding and took a gulp.

“I think you really need to be put on your place on which questions are appropriate,” she answered without missing a beat or without her voice leaving it’s normal tone despite the look on her face. Pointing to the chair she put in the room earlier, she continued to tell him, “If that is okay, I want you to go to the chair now pet.” She waited a few seconds but Makoto didn’t move an inch. It didn’t seem like he was intentionally misbehaving for a punishment, so out of concern she asked, “Color Makoto?”

“Y-Yellow…” Makoto took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he continued. “Are you sure we’re okay with doing this? You have been taking classes right?”

“Don’t worry,” Kyoko tried to help him calm down even more by grabbing his shoulder and bending down for a kiss. “I promise you I’ve been taking classes for the last few months. I think we are ready to try this. But if you still are worried, then please let me know and I’ll stop.”

Makoto returned the kiss quickly and smiled. “I think I’ll be okay. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. I trust you but you can’t blame me after some things that happened. Anyways my color is green now, Mistress.” 

Without another word, Makoto walked over to the seat and sat down after taking his pants off. Kyoko didn’t lose any time in tying him to the chair and blindfolding him. Making sure he was set, she exchanged the bigger knife for a simple butter knife. Sneaking up behind her boyfriend, she bent down and laid the butter knife as safe as she could against his throat and told him, “If I were you, I would mind your breathing or this knife will slit your pretty little throat.”

“Y-yes Ma’am!”


	5. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spanking  
> Amount of words: 843  
> Other Tags: Impact Play  
> Level of Explicitness: This depends on you...We have naked bodies but no actual sex so Semi-Explicit again I think  
> Notes: Wow...I'm actually making an update that is much earlier then Midnight my time. (Well, mainly cause I've been off today so maybe that's why...)

With the soft shout of “Kyoko, I’m home!” Makoto entered the house fairly quickly. He took his shoes off and put his coat on the rack, waiting for a reply. But it didn’t come at all. That was odd, Kyoko should have been home by now and she never made him wait for an answer. Before he could start worrying as he normally did, however, his eyes caught the piece of paper on their coffee table. He walked over fairly quickly to pick it up and read it.

_Makoto,_

_Meet me in the bedroom. It’s your birthday right? I have a special gift for you._

_-Mistress_

A slight smile crossed his face almost immediately. If it was a normal note, of course Kyoko would sign it with her regular name. But if she wrote Mistress that means she was preparing some sort of scene. Not wanting to keep his girlfriend waiting even longer, he put the note back on the coffee table and walked as quickly as he could without running to the bedroom. Three knocks to the door alerted Kyoko to his arrival.

“Come in!”

The boy tried to be as quiet as possible as he slightly opened the door to the bedroom and snuck in, closing soon after. Without another word, he quickly started to undress down to his underwear before kneeling down before Kyoko with his eyes to the ground. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kyoko making her rounds around him and swore he could feel her gaze bore on him. But he didn’t make a motion to move and check out of fear of punishment. The next few minutes of silence bothered him.

Then, Kyoko finally broke the silence, what Makoto presumed was out of satisfaction. “Hands on your knees pet.”

Without hesitation, Makoto did as she said and continued to stay perfectly still. Kyoko knelt down in front of him and started to put his heavy play collar on finishing it off with the lock in the back. She got back up with a grunt and took a few seconds to resituate herself before commanding Makoto, “All right. Stand up.”

Looking up, Makoto saw his Dominant hold her hand out, a gesture to help him stand back up. With a grunt himself, he got up and lightly dusted off before continuing.

“Happy birthday Makoto,” Kyoko told him as she hugged her, which he gratefully accepted and hugged back. Letting him go soon after, the purple haired girl continued, “Like I said I have a gift for you. Are you ready?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good boy.” Kyoko ran her hand through Makoto’s hair for a second and kissed him quickly on the lips. “I want you to lay on my lap. Both of your hands need to be holding onto my leg that is the closest to them the entire time. As I know you should be able to follow this simple instruction, I won’t be tying or cuffing you down. And I really don’t want to do that, so I expect you not to move too much. Understand?”

Makoto nodded as he replied, “Yes Mistress.”

With that answer, Kyoko walked back to the bed and sat down. Makoto followed right behind and did what he was instructed to do. He could feel one of Kyoko’s arms wrapping around his torso as if to hold him in place and keep him from slipping off her legs. The other hovered around his butt for a bit, sweeping back and forth for a few seconds before she finally spoke up.

“For your present I will be giving you your birthday spankings, slave. Let’s see…You are 28 now. So you’ll have 29 all together. 28 for how old you are and the other one for another year. After every one, I want you to count and say ‘Thank you Mistress.’ Don’t you think that will suffice?” One look at Makoto nodding gave her all that she needed. “All right then. I’m going to start.”

Hearing the first smack and feeling the heat on his butt, Makoto grunted. “O-One. Thank you Mistress.” The heat barely faded when Kyoko kept going with the next smack. “Two! Thank you Mistress.”

This kept going on until Kyoko finally got to the 29th smack. Makoto swore that his butt was going to bruise tomorrow as not only did Kyoko hit fairly hard but didn’t let up at all. But it was all worth it. He was enjoying this probably as much as Kyoko was, even if impact play wasn’t his favorite.

“Twenty-nine! Thank you Mistress.”

Kyoko let Makoto get a bit of a breath before resituating him to sit up on her leg. She could see him lightly wince out of the corner of her eye as they did so. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. That’s just a little too intense for me. But that was fun, thank you.”

“No worries. Happy birthday.” Kissing her submissive on the cheek, Kyoko smiled at Makoto. “I hope you’re ready for more because we aren’t done yet.”


	6. Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pet Play  
> Amount of words: 240  
> Other Tags:  
> Level of Explicitness: Tame  
> Notes: Okay, another last minute change. However, I have a good reason. The only one I really wanted to do with this pairing for today was "Feet" and I was so set on doing it. But I couldn't think of anything. So I decided to challenge myself and switch it up instead. I, personally, have little interest in Pet Play currently. (I feel like I should say if you like it trust me you are valid! I'm just not interested in playing it myself.) So I decided hey, why not challenge myself with one I wouldn't do. Plus, I forgot when I made the document about their relationship, limits, ect. I forgot I put Kyoko likes to do Pet Play.

Kyoko was just sitting on the couch and reading her newest book, of course a wonderful detective novel to which she already figured out who did the crime, as she lounged near a sunny patch on the couch. That was until she heard yipping from the kitchen, starting soft at first but getting louder and louder as time passed. Sighing softly, she bookmarked her place and left the book on the couch as she got up and walked over.

The sight she saw entering the kitchen gave her a chuckle at least. Makoto, currently on his knees to play his role (Thank god she decided to get those kneepads on the off chance this happened), was pawing against one of the counters. It wasn’t too hard to tell what he was aiming for when Kyoko realized that was where she put the dog bowl. “Oh, you’re hungry! Give me a second,” she told the submissive as she walked over and poured some crackers that Makoto could easily eat without his hands into the dog bowl and set it on the ground.

Makoto almost immediately crawled over to it and started to chow down. Scratching the back of his head, almost in the area where the ear would be if he was an animal, Kyoko smiled and continued, “If you eat all your food, we can go outside and play later, okay?”

In an attempt to reply, Makoto just barked happily.


	7. Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Corset  
> Amount of words: 298  
> Other Tags: Mention of breathplay  
> Level of Explicitness: Tame  
> Notes: So hey, take this really soft chapter. I really didn't focus on kink but more on humor or a slice of life thing. But I wanted to break up the seriousness once in a while with chapters like this because I definitely hate being serious 100% of the time.
> 
> I also forgot to add, ironically this one was posted on Kyoko's birthday! So happy birthday to our favorite female detective!

“Almost there…” Kyoko groaned out as Makoto finished helping tying her into the dark purple corset she was wearing. Getting into it was a mission of itself. While Kyoko didn’t care too much on the looking sexy part, she wanted to try to look the part for once. And that meant getting a bit of that hourglass figure.

She decided not to ask for Makoto’s opinion, at least not right away. She took the time to walk over to their, but really more used by her, mirror to see how it looked. Well at least it didn’t look too horrible. She sort of liked the look. But the fact that it was hard for her to breathe while she was the dominant was very off putting to her. Without another thought, she walked (read stormed) her way back to Makoto who was still sitting on the bed, pointed at where the knot for the laces were, and told him, “Take it off.”

Makoto responded with a groan but he did so without saying another word. It wasn’t until the lace was fully untied and the corset was off before anyone said another word. Kyoko was already getting herself dressed back into her usual scene tank top as Makoto asked, “Why did you take it off Mistress? I actually really liked it.”

Messing with the tank top, Kyoko took a look into the mirror and smiled. Everything felt right again. “It looked good but I couldn’t breathe at all. I don’t know about you but if I remember correctly breathplay is one of my limits.” Looking back at her boyfriend, Kyoko just glared to get her next point across. “And if you bother me about putting it back on I will make sure you will have a severe punishment, understand?”


	8. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Praise Kink  
> Amount of words: 250  
> Other Tags: Mentions of Bondage  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit just in case, though the closest we get this time is dirty language and nakedness  
> Notes: I apologize this is sort of late, I've been avoiding a lot of things as much as I can for many reasons today. Also if anyone does care I did take down my planned prompt list after learning my lesson yesterday. Anyone who does remember it, please be warned depending on how confident I feel on the chapter and my energy things will change last minute. I apologize in advance, and I hate to do this. But usually, I'd rather not half-ass a chapter on that account.

With every order he was given, he did it as he made his Mistress that much happier. If he was to be punished for something, he took it with little arguing. It was because of this that Kyoko quickly went from her usual “Good boy” to the dirtier “My obedient slut”, something that took her time to get that certain mood. (Partially because she was always worried about going to far with the name calling and partially because it didn’t roll right off her time until that point.)

He could clearly remember the conversation from months ago. The first time that Kyoko praised him for anything in their scene. From his position he never could see exactly what happened but the look on Kyoko’s face could tell him she wasn’t lying no matter how much he didn’t want to believe it. 

“Wait, did your…” A chuckle came out of her mouth, which she tried to cover with her hand. “Your penis just twitched as soon as I said that. You have a praise kink!”

“N-no I don’t!” He could feel the blush creep up his cheeks. He wanted to hide right then and there, and he even tried to. That was until he realized he was bound and couldn’t do so, making Kyoko laugh even harder.

So he may have a praise kink. He’ll now admit that after getting the same result time after time when Kyoko praised him. It didn’t mean he had to be super vocal about it.


	9. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Toys  
> Amount of words: 395  
> Other Tags: Nipple clamps, dildos  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit a bit here  
> Notes: I apologize for this entry being late. My energy was low last night after work so I decided to hold this off a bit. But because of this, I will be posting this and todays prompt right now I promise! One of these days I will actually put more sex in this I promise, I was just running late with this one so I'll leave what happens up to you!
> 
> Also I meant to say this earlier and it slipped my mind because I apparently like to forget everything. But I really wanted to thank everyone so far, those of you who have supporting this from the beginning and those who are new. Especially despite my oddness and everything if you can consider it that. I wasn't expecting the amount of likes I've already gotten and really hope you are all enjoying it despite everything!

As Kyoko continued to lube up a specific object, she looked back at Makoto. “I know I have already told you, but just remember you are not allowed to touch yourself. I mean in any capacity, even if not to get yourself off, unless it’s something like to scratch yourself. I really don’t want to use any restraints tonight but if you can’t seem to follow this then I will have to. Understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Of course, Kyoko knew that he would try his best. Makoto barely made a motion so far but then again she didn’t get to the main event yet.

“All right. I’m about to push it in.” With the count of “one, two, three” and making sure she went slow in case her boyfriend wasn’t prepared yet, Kyoko pushed the object she was lubing up, a vibrating dildo, into Makoto’s ass. Once in a short while she paused in case he wanted to safeword because it was hurting him, but nothing came. (Well no one could say she wasn’t careful. In ways she was almost sure that she was more cautious then Makoto on their kinks because she couldn’t bear to hurt Makoto in a bad way.) Once that was in, she gave it a slight twist to see if it was effecting Makoto already. To her surprise and delight, he squirmed a bit at it but tried following the staying still order as best as he could. 

Moving up a bit, Kyoko eyed the nipple clamps she put on earlier. It was Makoto who came up with the idea. It was on his curious to try list but neither of them brought it up until now. Kyoko wanted Makoto to bring it up at his own pace. A part of her was trying to stay conscious in case he needed to safeword just for those so that she was right on it. Pulling on the chain connecting the clamps together, she got another sound out of Makoto. This time, a gasp of...It sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Looks like he was enjoying this so far.

With a bit of a smirk, Kyoko looked back at Makoto’s face. “I think this is going to be fun. You better not think about cumming before me pet,” said before pushing the button on the remote for the dildo on.


	10. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bondage  
> Amount of words: 359  
> Other Tags: Punishment bondage, humiliation, orgasm control/denial, dirty talk, gags  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit  
> Notes: Originally I had this whole idea for a more fun bondage scene for Makoto, since it's what I put what he likes most. Then I realized I haven't done too many punishments for these drabbles yet. So apparently now I'm going to be sadistic. Enjoy!

Now generally, Makoto loved bondage. There was something in being tied and restricted so much that made him feel free and Kyoko, while not usually power hungry, felt a rush in the power that she gained from being in control. And of course Kyoko always took care of him to make sure the bondage didn’t hurt too much. The keyword here, though, was generally.

There were a few times that Kyoko was a bit meaner. Almost all of these times, except the one time that Makoto asked to try it and neither knew what they were doing resulting in sore bones and a vow that in the future they will ease in instead, have been cases of punishment. It was these times that Makoto didn’t like bondage at all, even though he knew that bondage at that point was more for punishment then his own enjoyment. Bringing us to his current situation.

Standing on his tiptoes, Makoto’s arms were bound behind his back and tied up onto a very secure support point to pull them upward. Right now they felt very comfortable, but it was a double edged sword. At some point his feet would be tired of standing on tiptoes. In that case, if he were to try and relax by standing flat on his feet, his arms will be uncomfortable as they are pulled up. Not only that, but his penis was also strung up that not only did it act like a cock ring but it would also feel pain by being pulled up too if he stood flat on his feet. Of course, any of his words of apologies or any cries of pains were muffled by the gag.

Kyoko just raised her eyebrow as another sound tried escaping his mouth. She was sitting on the bed, partially to add to Makoto’s humiliation and partially to make sure if something happened and he safesignaled then she would be right there. With a light cough and crossing her legs, she commented, “Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one who was trying to push their Dominants buttons. Think long and hard about what you did slut.”


	11. Waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Waxplay  
> Amount of words: 486  
> Other Tags: Bondage, sensory deprivation, safeword use, aftercare  
> Level of Explicitness: I'll leave this up to you, but probably more on the explicit side  
> Notes: I apologize, I didn't mean to go so long without an update. I've been a bit on the busy side and am now playing catch up. So until I do catch up I will be uploading two prompts a day. Either way, hope you enjoy a scene that doesn't end in sunshine and rainbows.

After putting the last lock on Makoto’s cuffs and thus securing him to their bed, Kyoko lightly tested each bond. She was the one who was clearly worried out of the two. “Are you sure about this? I mean...Yes, this is something I want to try with you, Makoto. But...I don’t know…” She leaned down to his face and pressed her forehead against his. “Something feels off today.”

“It’s fine,” Makoto giggled back. “You know I trust you. If something goes wrong, we will just safeword. No judgement on either side. It’s been like that since the beginning and it is like that now.” He gave a small smile to the purple haired girl. “I’m sure everything will be fine though.”

“If you say so…” Kyoko still had that feeling in her stomach but maybe it was just her mind. Kissing Makoto’s forehead, she put the last touch on: A black blindfold.

Walking over to their little side table, she glanced over the candle that has been lit for at least a few minutes at this point. The wax had already pooled enough that she could start. After one last glance to the medical stuff in the corner, just to calm her nerves that they didn’t forget anything, she picked up the candle and walked back to the bed. 

“Get ready,” was the only warning she gave. After giving a quick test on her arm as she was taught, it was certainly a nice feeling hot there but nothing too scalding, she deemed it good to go. The first spot was Makoto’s stomach. She didn’t pour too much just in case. But hearing him react in a positive way, despite being that mixture of pain and pleasure she was used to, meant that everything was going so good so far. Going in a trail from his stomach to his upper arm, Kyoko kept pouring the wax closer and closer.

It was when she changed direction to Makoto’s thighs that everything went as well as she feared. She may have slipped a bit on the bed and poured more wax than she planned to. It wasn’t something she could predict but still felt bad about it as soon as she heard a scream of pure pain and a single call from Makoto’s lips of, “Red! Red please Mistress!”

Almost immediately, Kyoko blew out the candle and tried wiping away the wax as well as she could without hurting Makoto more. After the candle was carefully put aside, Kyoko quickly went to unlock Makoto’s bonds and take off the blindfold. She grabbed the little bucket and towel of cold water that she prepared just in case and started to wash the area as she tried to cuddle the male from behind. Makoto was trying to stop the tears and murmuring his safeword as Kyoko kept giving him light kisses and praising him for being so brave.


	12. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossdressing  
> Amount of words: 392  
> Other Tags: Punishment  
> Level of Explicitness: We have Makoto in a sexy maid outfit and...That's about it  
> Notes: I hope this chapter makes sense. But on the off chance it doesn't, this head canon has Makoto being all right with anything, even people who chose to dress the opposite gender no matter the reason I promise. Oh, and yeah I have to do more punishments.

While Makoto kept sweeping the kitchen floor, he was reminded about his current predicament. The skirt of the maid uniform just kept riding up on him when he didn’t want it to. He kept trying to pull it down and settle it but it never seemed to work. But it’s not like he could take it off when he wanted to. The padlock on the dress located at the back of his neck make sure that wasn’t happening any time soon, especially since Kyoko currently held the key.

If he had to be honest, he didn’t turn his nose down at the idea of crossdressers. He was super open and knew if any of his friends were into this sort of thing he would support them with all his soul. Except for Chihiro, he hasn’t met anyone else open on this however. But talking about himself, he wouldn’t do it unless he had to. And that’s why they agreed on this being a punishment which was what was happening now.

He heard the door open and close signifying Kyoko’s arrival but Makoto didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until she walked up behind him and grabbed his butt that he realized where she was. So that’s why she wanted him wearing the frilly underwear that came with the dress and not his usual boxers today.

“Hello pet,” she crooned as she started kissing from the crook of Makoto’s neck to his shoulder, despite part of it being covered with fabric. “How are you doing?”

“Um...I hate to be this person Ma’am, but is it time for me to get out of this dress?” Makoto almost quickly asked even though he tried to not ask. “This skirt keeps riding up and showing the underwear that came with this outfit and that underwear is really chaffing me.”

Kyoko hummed for a second. “Sorry but no. You have to wear that outfit until nine tonight, no more and no less.” After running down his neck with her hand, Kyoko turned to the hallway so that she could get her stuff off. “Oh and before you ask, I still need that written paper about you realizing what got you into this punishment and what steps you will take to avoid this again. Hopefully that will make you learn your lesson about pressing your luck.”


	13. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Orgasm Denial  
> Amount of words: 930  
> Other Tags: Aftercare (a very small scene but...), Pegging  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit  
> Notes: Only one catch up chapter today. But I finally got around to putting in some real fun time, if you get my drift!

Rubbing his legs as he worked on writing this paper for his college course, Makoto couldn’t seem to get any relief. Though it wasn’t a sort of normal relief he was looking for. More of a sexual one. The words kept echoing in his mind from the last time they had an actual scene.

Before Kyoko took off his bonds and let him orgasm, she decided to do something a little devious. Denying him the orgasm, she locked a chastity cage around his cock. With a smirk Makoto could see, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I wanna play a little game. Show me how much you can stay in control for the next week. If you can, you will have a wonderful reward. But if you ask for the key to unlock that even once I will do so but you’ll be on your own getting yourself off.”

This wasn’t a pleasant feeling for Makoto, being in a state of easy arousal. He probably could have safeworded whenever and Kyoko would understand with no hard feelings. But for some reason (He swore he was tired when he decided on it and he should never make decisions when he is tired) he decided to take up the challenge if for anything his own amusement. He soon found out that was a dumb decision but some sort of pride and a feeling of wanting to please Kyoko made him keep this up.

It was at that moment that his girlfriend made herself known. Just getting back from her own classes and work at the police station, she gave a quick smooch on Makoto’s cheek. “Give me five minutes and come to the bedroom with your collar. It’s almost over.” And as soon as she appeared she left, presumably to get ready.

Makoto was almost eager despite trying to hide it. Being denied and on the edge this long will make you want things more than you would ever know. He finished his current paragraph and hit the save button on the document before closing the computer and fetching their heavy play collar and lock from where Kyoko put it in the living room after their last scene. After that was set the way he wanted it, Makoto walked over to the bedroom door, quickly stripped his clothes, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he was greeted with Kyoko’s voice. She was already in her Domme clothes, as he preferred to name them, and smirking at him from the bed. Though the strap-on she was wearing didn’t miss Makoto’s sight, he decided it was in his best interest not to question it. As he closed the door and Kyoko walked over, she asked him, “How hard this time?”

“I want it hard please. I really just want release and will do anything for it Mistress.”

“Good.” Without any chance to fight back, Kyoko slipped behind his back as she grabbed his arms and held them against his back while she pinned him against the bed. With her free hand, she unlocked the chastity cage and put it aside before using it to support the two of them against the bed. “Just a little more in our game. You know the drill for this part though. No cumming before I tell you to.”

But before Makoto could get a word out or even nod, whether in agreement or against it, he shouted in surprise as that strap-on he saw earlier easily entered his anal area. It didn’t seem like Kyoko was going to give him any relief. In a sort of a pattern, she rammed in and out of him fast enough that Makoto thought he wasn’t going to last long and disobey. He was fighting to keep that orgasm off but the ecstasy he was in didn’t help matters.

He kept yelling as Kyoko kept up the ramming. “Mistress, please just let me. K-Keep fucking me. Please just let me orgasm!”

After a few minutes of him begging and already orgasming herself a few times thanks to the dildo and an egg helping her, she gave him the command, “Come for me!” and rammed into Makoto one last time. 

The boy shouted as he came on the bed, this time the orgasm much stronger then he ever remember experiencing before. As he finished, Kyoko took the time to make sure he laid down away from the area where the cum was so that he could finally relax. She was right there doing what she could to help as he came back to Earth, which mainly meant keeping him in a soft and warm embrace, she refused to call it by it’s normal name of cuddling, and making sure he got enough chocolate and water.

After the two kissed each other a few times on each other’s foreheads and Makoto was fully back, he groaned as he looked over to the other side. “I’m sorry, I got cum on your side and now we’ll have to wash the sheets,” he told Kyoko.

Meanwhile, Kyoko nodded her head. “Don’t worry about that. I prepared.” Getting up for a second, to which Makoto did not like when she did this during aftercare but knew she was coming back, she ripped off what seemed to be some sort of cheap vinyl sheet or cover off the bed and throwing it away in the kitchen. With her usual slight smile, she came back to Makoto and continued cuddling him as she continued, “See? We’ll be fine.”

The two giggled at each other and smiled.


	14. Object Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Object Insertion  
> Amount of words: 955  
> Other Tags: Humiliation, safeword use, mention of punishment  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit  
> Notes: So hey, it's been a while...Sorry about that. I guess with everything my mental health decreased a bit until recently and I didn't feel so motivated to work on this. I didn't mean for that to happen. But I'm still determined to finish this despite Kinktober being over. I can't guarantee when updates will be but if you all want you're still free to follow until I'm done. Okay, enough of me rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I didn't expect it to be this long.

Waiting without another word on the bed, Makoto felt nervous. His feet kept kicking against the bedframe giving off a soft thud. He didn’t even dare to speak. All Kyoko did after they were undressed or dressed appropriately was command him to sit and stay on the bed and to not say another word before walking out of the room herself. It wasn’t until he heard her heels clicking back towards the room that he lifted his gaze off of their bedroom floor.

He saw a hairbrush in her hand as she returned. Which was a bit odd to Makoto. He couldn’t think of why the heck she would need to get one. It’s not like she was going to brush her hair right?

Kyoko noticed him eyeing the hairbrush and with that slight, nonchalant smirk Makoto came to know very well she explained to him, “I think we’re going to have a little fun tonight. I am going to stick this up your anus and you’re going to put on a show for me. Now up!” After a moment of nothing from Makoto or Kyoko, either sound or movement, Kyoko’s smirk started to turn into a light scowl. Crossing her arms at Makoto, she gave a light cough to remind her submissive that she gave an order.

Lightly blushing at this point, Makoto couldn’t look at Kyoko and definitely couldn’t look at the hairbrush. “Um...D-Do I really have to Mistress?”

“Would you like to be punished?” was all that Kyoko asked back. He kept his safeword at the tip of his tongue, but he knew he was just more embarrassed then anything and he’d rather save it for if and when it hurts him. Makoto quickly shook his head no to reply. “I thought so. Instead, how about we make it easier and just keep you on the bed. Now lay back.”

A moment passed again, mainly consisting of Makoto sighing in defeat and moving to lay back on the bed. He clutched the bedsheets in his fists as Kyoko moved to hover above him. By now even Makoto knew it would be useless to cover his private area to delay this because that was surely asking for a punishment. Making sure he wouldn’t accidentally do that, he clutched the sheets even harder as he saw Kyoko getting ready and lubing up the end of the hairbrush.

With a soft sigh, Kyoko gave a quick warning to her boyfriend, “All right, I’m going to go in.” Makoto let out a big breath when she put in a small part of the brush. Not enough to scare him but just to warm him up and let him get used to it. Kyoko slightly pumped it in and out for a bit before moving in farther. Repeating this process a few times so that they wouldn’t tear anything, they eventually got the hairbrush in as far as Kyoko wanted it to go which was up to where the bristles started. Letting go for a second, she hovered on the top part of Makoto’s body and leaned into his shoulder to give a quick kiss.

“There, I got it in. Look at how eager you are putting a common object you use every day up your ass. Do you feel embarrassed? Shamed?” With how close Kyoko was to Makoto’s shoulder, he could feel every breath from her as she said that.

That just made him go even more crazy at the moment. The hairbrush alone was already doing a great job at that. Kyoko got it to be positioned that every time he moved his body, even on accident, it would hit that sweet spot. He was trying to not move so much because of it. And of course he had to hold back if he had to orgasm so he was trying to keep that feeling back as much as he could. On the other hand, he did feel so dirty. Having the same hairbrush in his pre-cum and one of them will have to use it the next day just made him feel even worse. But that humiliation also went straight to his cock every time he thought about it.

Kyoko started teasing him again, this time even slower as she moved the hairbrush within Makoto and hitting that sweet spot over and over. Her voice changed from playful and sexy straight to something more venomous. “Excuse me, pet. I believe I was looking for a spoken answer? Would you like to try that again?”

“Y-Yes Mistress!” Makoto almost instantly called out, trying to avoid whatever anger Kyoko showed. “I feel humiliated! But...But it also feels so good!”

The smirk appeared on Kyoko’s face and Makoto knew that he satisfied her for now. “Aren’t you so dirty. You’re enjoying this? Then maybe we should kick it up a notch.”

Before Makoto could even try and think what she would mean by that, Kyoko started to move the hairbrush faster and faster. Once she got to a point that she could move as fast as she could without damaging anything in her boyfriend, to which Makoto was already becoming a panting and sweating mess, she kept that rhythm with the brush as she started pumping his cock with her free hand.

With the whisper of “you can cum, Makoto,” Makoto didn’t take any time for his release. He just stayed still in the afterglow before opening his eyes at Kyoko, who was grinning still.

“Good boy,” she said as she petted Makoto’s head. “But I hope you aren’t drained yet. I still haven’t gotten off. Can you keep going?”

Makoto reached up and put his forehead against his girlfriend’s. “Green. Yes I can Mistress.”


	15. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asphyxiation  
> Amount of words: 574  
> Other Tags: Bondage, safeword use, some sort of aftercare in the middle of the scene  
> Level of Explicitness: Tame mostly, just more physical stuff  
> Notes: Really have no notes except hoping this works for the topic. And as usual, be safe when doing more dangerous types of play.

After handcuffing Makoto’s hands behind his back and putting the bell in one of his hands, Kyoko made her way back in front of her currently kneeling boyfriend. Crouching down herself, she was taking one last look and one last run through the mental checklist before she started this. “You do remember your safesignal in this case right? You wouldn’t be able to speak once I start and in this current position you can’t knock against anything.”

With a slight roll of his eyes, something Kyoko didn’t miss noticing, Makoto replied, “Yes ma’am. If I need to stop, I will drop the bell on the ground.” He kept a tight grip on the bell so that he wouldn’t accidentally drop it or even lose it in case something did happen. After taking a sigh to calm his nerves, he looked up to Kyoko and simply told her, “I’m ready.”

They tried a bit of small breathplay before, in which Kyoko covered Makoto’s nostrils and mouth for a short bit of time. Nothing to the extent they were about to do. But Makoto gave the okay to Kyoko that he was ready to try something deeper if for anything then to get it off their curious lists and onto an actual limit. Kyoko tried doing as much research as she could do and take what she had learned in her path of becoming a full fledged detective, but she felt like it would never be enough.

“I’m going to start.” With that simple statement, Kyoko could tell Makoto was getting one last breath just in case. Once Makoto reopened his eyes, Kyoko took that as the cue to start. She started lightly touching around Makoto’s throat as she tried finding the least dangerous area. After a few seconds, she positioned her thumb and other fingers making sure that they were in areas they wouldn’t crush important pipes and started pressing fairly lightly but enough to notice that Makoto had a bit of air lacked in his breathing. The whole time Kyoko kept her eyes on Makoto. Partially to make him feel even more submissive and partially to keep an eye in case something happened.

After the counting in her head got to five, she let go to let Makoto get a breath and recover. Once she saw he recovered, she only asked, “Ready?”

“Green, Mistress.”

With the go ahead, Kyoko started to choke Makoto again and tried putting a bit more pressure. His eyes bulged in fear a bit but Kyoko didn’t notice it at first. She kept counting in her head, one, two, three…

Then came the ring. She saw the bell rolling away from Makoto out of the corner of her eyes. Almost immediately she let Makoto go just in case. The male was turning a light shade of purple as he tried regaining his breath.

“Makoto! I’m so sorry…” She went to undo Makoto’s handcuffs as she apologized, but the brown haired male shook his head.

“Don’t...Feel safe there...Yellow...Let me regain my breath…” Makoto panted between breaths. 

Kyoko stopped midway with the key, but listened to Makoto’s request on the account that she kept the key nearby for a few minutes in case. She slowly and gently grabbed him, thankfully he appreciated it and didn’t freak out, and eased him onto their bed, wrapping his arms around him to try and make him feel even safer as he recovered.


	16. Forniphilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forniphilla  
> Amount of words: 241  
> Other Tags: Punishment, gag, mention of bondage  
> Level of Explicitness: Makoto's almost naked but that's it  
> Notes: Surprise, double chapter release today! (Because I actually had this done already.) And it took a while but we have another punishment chapter!

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Kyoko made her way back to the couch for her morning news and sat down with a sigh. She put the cup on their side table before relaxing into the couch and putting her feet on the footrest. Well, it would be a perfect footrest if it wasn’t still lightly squirming. She glared down at the body beneath her feet, even though she was almost not sure if he could see it. Once that was confirmed, she gave him a quick kick in the butt with one of her heels to get his attention.

Makoto was trying his best to stay still to no avail. Considering he’s been in this position for at least forty-five minutes, every passing second was starting to get more strenuous for him. Completely naked except for his collar and underwear, the boy was on his hands and knees, trying to stay straight to be the perfect footrest for his Mistress. He was free to move but there was also a gag in his mouth further making him into an object.

Putting her feet back on Makoto’s back, she lightly smirked to the boy, “I hope we learned our lesson after this punishment? Next time, however, if you keep squirming I might have to tie you up nice and tight.” The only reply she got was a heavy sigh into the gag, which kept him from forming any actual words at all.


	17. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Body Worship  
> Amount of words: 318  
> Other Tags: None  
> Level of Explicitness: This probably counts more as a foreplay type of explicitness, the most we get is kissing bodies  
> Notes: Hey hopefully everyone had a nice holiday! That's the reason I haven't been working on this for a few weeks. (Half due to family stuff and half due to working in a grocery store and you can imagine how those get around this time.) This is probably a more simple chapter with very little dialogue. I felt like this fit the mood more then dialogue in this case and I wanted to show Kyoko giving non-verbal commands.

Even before they were dating, Makoto knew Kyoko had a great body. A bit mysterious by the way she covered up but the fact still stands. He would do anything in his power to show Kyoko how much he liked her body. That sounded weird in his head, he cares more for the personality then the body to be honest. But Makoto still wasn’t ashamed to praise Kyoko’s body.

Kneeling in front of his Mistress, Makoto made sure to keep his eyes down. Until she gave him the okay to he knew that he couldn’t look up to her. So anything she had to get through to him, she either had to make sure to get it where his attention was or to speak. With her leg that was crossed on top, she used her foot to lightly guide Makoto’s face up to hers. The look on her face meant that he shouldn’t take his time or else he’d risk punishment. It was a good thing that he knew what she wanted him to do.

Taking his head off of Kyoko’s foot, Makoto started to trail up and down the foot with light kisses. After doing this about five times around the foot before moving up the leg. Once he reached Kyoko’s knee, he paused for a moment. It was at this point he realized he was starting to stand up without permission so he wanted to see if Kyoko wanted him to keep kneeling or not. With no push keeping him down, he kept moving his way up until the kisses were at Kyoko’s breasts.

Kyoko sighed and rolled her head back a bit so that Makoto could move up to her neck. Once Makoto stopped kissing there and met himself with Kyoko’s face, she decided to take back the reins. Patting Makoto’s hair before grabbing it, she murmured, “Good boy,” before kissing him on the lips.


	18. Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Collaring  
> Amount of words: 829  
> Other Tags: None  
> Level of Explicitness: Really, REALLY tame. This is literally more of a discussion and not an actual scene.  
> Notes: Was wondering if negotiation would be a tag, but ultimately decided against it. It's more negotiation for wearing a collar and not the entire scene, they've of course done that before. So take of that as you will. Of course, this happens fairly early in their relationship so even before some of the other entries for this challenge. Without further ado, have your overdue fluff!

Makoto noticed it as soon as he got home. The door was already unlocked. Which would be weird, Kyoko usually ended up staying at her job later then he would. But it would also make sense of why he didn’t see her most of the day.

He opened it without hesitation. There really was no other reason except for it being Kyoko. As soon as he walked in, he didn’t seem to find her downstairs in the house anywhere. As he took his coat off, his shoes were discarded back at the door, he noticed a note on the coffee table. Taking it and reading it, he slightly smirked. Makoto didn’t waste any time to set his coat down and walk up the stairs.

As soon as he reached the door to their bedroom, Makoto knocked on it three times. A sign that it was him and the scene has started. He waited a few seconds and heard some shuffling inside before a voice finally replied.

“You can come in, pet.”

Almost immediately, Makoto found himself opening the door. He was greeted to their prepared room, where not much was different. Kyoko lit a few candles, which she only did when it was a more intimate scene or even intimate regular sex, and the bed already held their various toys and restraints for the night. Kyoko was already set on the bed in her proper posture and her usual play attire.

Makoto made a motion to undress himself when he was stopped with a verbal command.

“No…I mean, that can wait. For right now, we need to talk about something serious. Come, kneel,” Kyoko told him, mentioning the area in front of her. Makoto made his way quickly and kneeled down in front of his girlfriend and Dominant. His eyes bore to the ground almost immediately.

“Makoto…I, uh…”

Slightly looking up, Makoto could tell that Kyoko was slightly losing her character. Kyoko has never lost her cool, not in their everyday life when she was working as a detective and never in a scene. So this was a new sight. She looked very embarrassed but deep in thought at the same time. Which sort of worried Makoto. He braced for the worst and gulped slightly.

“I apologize. I’m not used to asking something like this so bear with me while I figure out what I can say.” Kyoko reached both of her hands behind her before she continued. “So…We’ve been in the scene for a while. Not everyday but often enough. But I didn’t want this to change anything and overshadow our vanilla sex that we may have so I wanted to ask you before making a total decision.”

That was when she pulled her hands out and showed what she was hiding to Makoto. His eyes widened at the excitement. Right in front of him was a leather collar with a D-ring on it. It was to be locked on the wearer by a padlock in the back, making it impossible to be taken off without the key.

“I know you said at first using a collar isn’t something you disliked but you also weren’t a fan of it. But recently, from what you have been telling me, I sensed that has changed. You seemed to really be wanting to be collared. So I guess what I’m trying to ask you Makoto is…Would you like to be collared as my submissive, and stay as my submissive as long as we are together in this sort of lifestyle.”

Kyoko held the collar more out, almost in Makoto’s reach. “If it’s okay with you, I was thinking we have three sets of collars. This one is your light play collar. I have one for you for heavier play, which also will have a place for a padlock. I also have a purple wristband for you to wear for public play, if we choose to do so. Of course, unless it’s an emergency, I trust you to let me be the only one to put on and take off your collar.” For the first time in a couple of, for sure worrisome for Kyoko, minutes, she finally looked Makoto in the eyes and waited for his reply.

He didn’t even need her to ask him. He replied almost immediately, “Yes…Kyoko, Mistress, I would love to be your collared submissive!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kyoko got off the bed and knelt next to him, obviously as eager as he was. Makoto kept his hands to his sides and let her do what she wanted to. Kyoko put the collar on him and locked it off in the back. Looking back at him, she asked, “How does it feel? Not too tight is it?”

“No.” Makoto put his hand up to the collar, almost wanting to make sure that it wasn’t all a dream. Feeling the leather, he found a smile on his face. “It’s just perfect.”


	19. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role Reversal  
> Amount of words: 680  
> Other Tags: Negotiation, mention of safeword use, bondage, temperature, maledom/femsub this chapter instead of the usual femdom  
> Level of Explicitness: Naked bodies and mentions of parts but beyond that we're fairly tame  
> Notes: I hate to start off on a very serious note but I feel like I need to because this has happened twice (Same person but this will be a precedent for anyone). For those who like to comment I like conversing with you. Whether it's about head canons or other Danganronpa stuff, I don't want to be mean. And while I haven't gotten any I'm actually one of the people who will not delete criticisms. I actually try to take them and improve. However, there has been one person who has been commenting random stuff and their first comment disregarded how other people would feel and thus I deleted it. So please try to keep on topic of Danganronpa. Feel free to inbox me if you wanna talk about something else. I might take forever to get to it but I'll try. And for the person who has been doing this if I see you comment again I WILL be turning on comment moderations because I'm getting tired but I don't want to be mean and you are commenting as anonymous so I cannot message you directly. You have been warned.
> 
> I apologize if a chapter note is not the best place to put that, that was the only idea I had. Now onto lighter stuff, here is the long awaited role reversal chapter also known as "Makoto Naegi is awkward at Domming." Okay not awkward but just one of the few times he tried. It's a little snapshot but I hope it's fairly fluffy enough!

Sitting next to her boyfriend on the bed, Kyoko was trying to calm his nerves as she put a hand on his cheek. “Makoto, you don’t have to force yourself to do this if you don’t feel comfortable with it. I’ll still love you despite it.”

“No, no. I…” Makoto took a deep sigh as he laid back on the bed a bit. “I want to try this. It’s unfair for you to be the Dominant all the time. At least that’s what I feel like. It’s something I need to get over anyways. I need to be more confident.” He could see Kyoko slightly smile out of the corner of his eye and start laughing. Looking over and putting on his best fake pout that he could, he asked her, “Hey...What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” Kyoko wiped a tear away. She knew deep down Makoto would prefer being the submissive and she actually wasn’t too worried about being the Dominant. She enjoyed everything they did during a scene as much as he did. But she wasn’t gonna take this away from him. She was interested to see how he would be as a Dominant.

Raising an eyebrow as if he could feel like Kyoko doubted him, Makoto glared at her for a second before dropping it and sighing again. “But anyways, I really do want you to use your safewords the moment you feel uncomfortable. You know how much more confident you are at this then I am. Would...Would you like to wear the collar for the scene or?”

Kyoko nodded no. “In the future I would be interested. But not tonight. I want to take one step at a time in being submissive.”

“All right. Then let’s get started.”

* * *

Kyoko kept squirming in her bonds to no avail. Despite not being very confident in his new role, Makoto was really good at rope bondage along with cuffs. Each of her ankles were tied to her calves, making her unable to even get up and walk around with this frog tie. Behind her, her hands were cuffed. Originally, Makoto wanted to cuff her with the normal bondage cuffs they would use but she wanted to try something different with her cuffs she usually keeps on her when she’s doing detective work. Makoto chuckled, commented that she was a masochist, and decided to let her have her way.

Every breath she took just stimulated her more. Each time, she could feel the rope harness around her chest. Not only that, Makoto decided to take it a step farther by putting some nipple clamps on her nipples. It was those ones with bells on the end so that every movement had a possibility of making them jingle. Makoto didn’t want to go too tight but Kyoko wanted them as tight as she could handle with the discomfort. So they compromised that they gave a decent amount of pressure on her nipples.

Without warning, she felt a new pressure on her shoulder and a breath of warm air near her ear. “Th-there we are!” Makoto stuttered, still trying to get a grip on this confidence thing. “Look at you all tied up in a nice little package.”

Before Kyoko could comment anything, she felt a new sensation. The cold easily slid across her back. Makoto seemed to take his time dragging it around until it melted and he got a new piece to replace the melted one. Kyoko shivered at every new piece but moaned as he dragged it.

That was until he accidentally slipped on the cold object which Kyoko could see the ice out of the corner of her eye. The boy hit the floor with a thump and a groan. Kyoko waited a minute before even asking him anything. “Are you okay, Sir?"

Makoto groaned again as he nodded against the floor. He pushed himself up and started to rub his forehead, which now had a red mark. “Ow...That hurt.”

Kyoko giggled and tried to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek as best as she could.


	20. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public  
> Amount of words: 742  
> Other Tags: Bondage, leash, humiliation, safeword mention, crop, flogging, impact play  
> Level of Explicitness: Explicit  
> Notes: I had a bit too much fun with this chapter. The real question is doing public play without having it go past any boundaries of consent. Then I realized I haven't done a kink club chapter. So here we are.

As soon as their club came up to them wanting to do a small scene on the stage with their showcase night, both Makoto and Kyoko discussed everything in detail. It was an understatement to say they were happy they were asked. They wanted to do this so much. But on the same level, they were so nervous and weren’t sure they were ready to do so. 

Which is why they discussed so much. What type of scene they would have, how they should safeword if needed. Makoto even agreed that he was willing to push his soft limit of flogging, as long as it was with Kyoko, for this. After they felt like they did as much as they could, they told their club they would love to participate. Which was why they were where they were at tonight.

They could hear the audience cheering as they entered, but it was muffled beyond what focus they had. Kyoko led Makoto in with the leash on his collar, Makoto quickly following on his hands and knees. As he saw Kyoko point down at the spot in front of her, Makoto walked over and knelt in his usual position.

Kyoko knelt down, putting her left hand on Makoto’s shoulder and leaning into his ear. “Remember, feel free to safeword at any point. I care more for your safety then any show or performance, okay?” She could hear a soft hum come from Makoto’s mouth and see him shake his head yes, as the boy was under a no speaking command. Kyoko grabbed his mouth and pulled him into a deep kiss, trying to dominate him into that submissive headspace on the off chance he didn’t get there yet.

As soon as it started, Makoto felt the same feeling leave soon after. He started whimpering softly at the loss of contact. Kyoko wasn’t going to have any of it, however. Suddenly, she pulled on the leash and jerked Makoto forward, who grunted in surprise. The crop she had in her right hand was brought down once on his ass and to reaffirm her point, she told him, “Behave.”

When she got back to in front of Makoto, Kyoko reached a hand out. Her boyfriend took and stood up with her help. Then, Kyoko took the leash off of Makoto’s collar and rolled it up to put it off to the side. Keeping her hold on Makoto’s hand, she lead the male over to the Saint Andrew Cross on stage. One by one, she locked the cuffs on his arms and legs to the various points on the cross, leaving his back to the audience. 

Kyoko put the crop down to exchange it for a flogger. She waved it a few times away from Makoto’s body, trying to make sure she got the right feel for it. Once she felt that she was comfortable with it she pressed up against Makoto’s back and started to lightly kiss one of his shoulders. “Are you ready? I’m going to start now.” She waited for Makoto to nod as a go ahead before continuing.

She started off with fairly light hits with the flog, making sure there was a small bit of time to recover in between. After a few seconds of doing this Kyoko switched gears and just swept the flog across Makoto’s back without hitting him, letting him feel the sensation of the individual strips of the flog. When she got back to flogging Makoto, Kyoko started soft for a few seconds before starting to go to a medium strength that made Makoto squirm in pleasure with every hit. Sometimes, she would go a bit harder in one strike, keeping an eye on Makoto’s reactions in case he didn’t take it well. (Which to her surprise, he was.) Other times she would keep an eye to give Makoto a break from being hit as he needed it. Kyoko half expected the safeword to be on his tongue but he seemed to be enjoying it and was far from even murmuring it.

Ending their little demonstration, Kyoko made one last smack fairly hard. She could hear Makoto shout as he came from the hit, which was what she was aiming to accomplish. “Th-Thank you Mistress!” he said after a few moments as he came down from his ecstasy. 

Kyoko walked over and reached over his shoulder to give him a kiss on his cheek. “You’re welcome Makoto.”


End file.
